


Monstrous Getaway

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Monster lovers [3]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies), The Little Vampire (2017), The Son of Bigfoot (2017)
Genre: ABO dynamics, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Romance, slow built
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: The summer after, Tony returns to Germany to spend the summer with Rudolph. He didn't know the vampire had a different summer plan in mind.





	1. Summer again

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline altered, I guess

The next summer, Tony made the trip to _Bed and Breakfast_ on his own.

His parents believed in vampires, trusted the Sackville-Bagg clan as well, considering that they spent the rest of their summer the year before with them after mentally instituting that Rookery guy for his _belief on vampires._ But they were still a bit uneasy about being surrounded by the blood-sucking undead. Still, they weren't cruel enough as to prevent their son from seeing his best friend just because they weren't comfortable. Hence, why he made the trip alone.

"Tony!"

The American yelped when his best friend tackled him in a hug, and laughs when he finds they were airborne. "Rudolph! Good to see you too, buddy."

"You're just in time," Rudolph beamed, "we were just about to leave."

Tony blinked, just realizing that the vampire's immediate family was smiling up at them, and they seemed to be carrying some luggage with them. Rudolph floated himself down, right next to his own suitcase.

"Are they actually sending you away?" Tony asked, "I can try convincing them to..."

Rudolph blinked, confused. Before he realized what his friend was insinuating. "Oh, no, no. We're not being _'kicked out',_ as you humans would say." He says, "we could just use some change of scenery."

"But I thought..." Tony's shoulders sag, "I thought we were spending the summer together? Why would you leave..."

At that, Rudolph grabbed his hand again and gets a head start flying off into the night. His family, close behind. "Silly mortal, we are." Rudolph snickered, "that's why you're coming with us!"

"Whoa!" Tony laughed as they flew above the clouds, "where are we even going?"

Another person took his hand, "Hotel Transylvania," Anna smiled, batting her eyes. "you're gonna love it there."

"Really?" Tony smiled back, but Anna found that something was off. "what's it like?"

Anna blinked, "Huh..."

"I'll tell you all about it on the way." Rudolph tugged and flew further away from his sister, giving her a quick snarl before leaving them in the dust.

Anna stopped in wonder, and her older brother flew to her side. "I told you to stop antagonizing Rudy." Gregory said. "If you really want to practice that spell of yours, don't upset Rudolph by doing it on his mortal friend."

It wasn't that. Anna pondered, thinking on Tony's easy smile. It wasn't like when she first tried her spell on him. It was as if...

"Hey Gregory," Anna chimed, "am I beautiful?"

The older vampire blinked, feeling odd before shaking his head. "What on earth are you doing? I'm your brother!" he snapped.

"So it isn't that..." Anna hummed, looking back to Tony and Rudolph who were basically just playing around in their flight pattern. "so why won't it work?"

Freda and Frederick reached the two, "Come along now," Their father says, "let's not wait for Rudolph to remember he doesn't know the way himself."

Anna shook her head, _Well, time for that later..._


	2. Monsters everywhere

Along the way, Rudolph told Tony what Frederick told him about the place they're going to. It was a hotel for monsters ran by an old family friend. Apparently, he built it to be a sanctuary of sorts. The Sackville-Bagg family have just never been before on the account that Frederick was old-fashioned and, from what he heard, the hotel was getting more influenced by the times. He and his friends became estrange when Frederick found out that this vampire Count let his daughter marry a human. But now that they met and knew Tony, the patriarch of their family finally decided to give the place a shot.

"Not only that, but Count Dracula is engaged and father would like to congratulate his friend properly." Anna said. "Mother said he knew about the Count's pain after losing his first mate."

Tony smiled, "That sounds awe... Hold on! Woah, woah, wait a minute!" he starts, "are you talking about THE Count Dracula? As in, the actual Lord of Darkness? Like... _Bleh, bleh-bleh!_ "

Rudolph blinked, settling back to the ground to stare at Tony. "What sound is that?"

"To answer your question, human, yes." Gregory cuts in, flying overhead. "There really is only one Dracula clan, and his father, Vlad Dracula, is the very first vampire. Our great-great-grandfather was turned by him, as well as most other primary ancestor of other vampire clans."

Rudolph turned towards his brother, "Really?" He blinked, "why don't I know this?"

"You never pay attention to father's history lessons, that's why." Anna gave Rudolph a teasing grin to which her older brother simply made a face at. She then smiled sweetly at Tony, flying nearer. "They say that a lot of monsters love booking long stays there, some even hoping to find their _Zing._ "

Tony and Rudolph looked at each other, then back at Anna, "What's a _Zing_?"

"What?" Gregory's mouth pops open, and he gave the two young boys an incredulous look... well, mostly towards his brother. "All right, I understand Tony not knowing. He is a mortal, after all. But Rudy? Seriously?"

Anna snorted, "Apparently, History isn't the only subject he should be paying attention to."

"Come along children, don't dawdle." Frederick and Freda came along, "It will be dawn before you know it. The hotel is only a few ways off." Their father said before reclaiming his wife's hand and flying ahead.

"Exactly why it's not too bad to dawdle a bit," Gregory rolled his eyes before turning to the younger ones, "well, you heard him, let's get going." he flies ahead.

Rudolph nods, about to take Tony's hand but finds that the mortal was no longer beside him. He looked up and grunts, seeing that Anna already went ahead and took him along. He rolled his eyes and flies after them, just in time to hear Tony voice his concern.

"If it is a monster hotel, is it really okay for me to be there?"

Anna shrugged, "Well, his daughter married a human, and now the Count himself is engaged to a human," she said, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind housing you. I heard that even more humans were invited on the daughter's wedding."

"I guess. Wow. A human and a vampire," Tony smirked, looking on Rudolph. "after _Twilight,_ I didn't think that it should be possible, but if it means I get to see a monster hotel then awesome."

Rudolph smirked too, figuring it was another one of his friend's human references since what he said right now made no sense. "I have a feeling that you're not talking about the moment before dusk."

"Definitely not." Tony laughed, "you see, there's this book about a vampire and human romance. I thought it would be a good read, being about vampires and all, but then..." he gagged. "Never again. Well, the superpower part was kinda cool though."

Anna looked between the human and her other older brother before pouting, she tugged on Tony's hand to make him turn to her, and she tries once more, trying to allure him. "Oh, do tell." She said, "I want to hear more about this... Vampire-human..." she smiled at him meaningfully, "... romance."

"Well, I guess I could search up an online copy for you." Tony shrugged. "Does a hotel for monsters have WiFi?"

Anna gapes, before Rudolph cuts in, "I know what you're doing," he chided, "cut it out." He takes Tony's hand and flies ahead.

"Why won't it work?" Anna frowned, brows furrowing, arms crossing. "Gregory, you don't suppose there are other humans there I can try this on?"

Gregory rolled his eyes, "I'm telling you, don't even think about it." he said.

"I'm just worried." Anna frowned, "what if my spell is no longer effective? I mean, I haven't used it in a while."

Gregory waved a dismissive hand, "Mother hasn't used it for almost centuries, but she did accidentally try it on Mr. Thompson last year when trying to appease his argument with Mrs. Thompson. I'm sure you still have it," he said. "And really, shouldn't you have figured it out by now?"

"Figure what out?"

Then, Rudolph's voice was heard overhead. "There! I see it!"

Anna and Gregory looked up at once, eyes and smiles widening in amazing. While they now lived in a castle, there was certainly something different about this one. Like their own, it was large and had its own moat, but that's where the similarity ended. It was lively, and colorful. The family had been used to seeing nothing but monochrome, after all, considering a vampire clans' usual attire. But just as they flew overhead, they could see the flocks and packs of monsters. From mummies to multi-eyes ogres to Hydras, and the like. They wouldn't be surprised if every monster on the face of the earth have visited the hotel.

"This place is amazing! We should've gone centuries ago." Rudolph laughed, "What do you think Tony?" He turned towards his friend, and was surprised that the blond was actually holding on to his arm with a vice grip. He blinked, wondering how he could've missed that note. "Uh, are you okay?"

Tony moved his unblinking eyes, taking in the surroundings, changing from flinching to stiffening to shivering all at once. "M-m-mon-monsters... Everywhere..." He thought it would be awesome to see more monsters aside from vampires, but up close, seeing real monsters and how they actually look, he's reminded of the distinction between them and humans.

"I don't think he's okay." Anna interjected as she and Gregory flanks their brother's side. "If the, uh, shaking is any indication."

Gregory raised a brow, "What's wrong?" he asked. "I thought you were used to monsters, mortal. Didn't you befriend my brother?"

"Actually, now that I think about it, he was, in fact, a little unnerved on our first encounter." Rudolph spoke up. "But Gregory has a point; aren't you used to us by now?"

Tony shook his head, trying to even out his breathing, reminding himself that he wasn't in an enemy's territory or anything. He focused his mind of the Sackville-Baggs, or more to the point, Rudolph, who lets him squeeze his arm despite the tight grip.

"You guys, yeah. Vampires still look sort of human after all, if you don't count the almost dead skin, sharp fangs, and ability to fly." Tony pointed out, to which he got different responses like Gregory's confused ' _Almost dead_ ' comment and Anna's amused ' _flight; among other things._ ' remark, "But... But... these guys... They're... actual monsters."

Gregory raised a brow, "Not much different from how we're monsters," he said. "and if you start getting any ideas about hunting them, I'm warning you now you'd be outnumbered." he hissed.

"I..." Tony widened his eyes. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Rudolph interrupted, "Back off, Gregory," He shoved his brother away, "it's not like we see these kinds of monsters every century, either."

Anna rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her forehead. "Honestly, do you guys want to start something so early into our vacation?" she narrows her eyes, "we can finally have fun after years of hiding in the shadows, and father has ' _loosen_ _up_ ' considerably. Do not ruin the mood." She smiled at Tony, "Did I use that expression right?"

Tony smiled a bit, giving her a thumbs up.

"Now come on, let's go in before father and mother realizes we're gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me with the quick chapters and abrupt endings. I actually don't have a solid plot yet, this is self-indulgent. Plus, I'm typing this while I'm at work.
> 
> I know the basic plot lines and where I want this to go, but the filler parts before getting there is still a little on the works.
> 
> Anyway, leave kudos and comments if you like  
> (・ω・)b
> 
> [Edited some parts 10:20PST Feb.23]
> 
> Tony pointed out, to which he got different responses like Gregory's confused ' _Almost dead_ ' comment and Anna's amused ' _flight; among other things._ ' remark,


	3. Checked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends meet, new friendships made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check this works out as well
> 
> 1\. [Afterstory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904017) fic.
> 
> 2\. [Halloween debut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904278/chapters/42268844) fic.

"Frederick, is that really you?!"

"Dracula, it's been centuries!"

The two patriarch vampires exchange quick embraces before pulling back and settling on handshakes. Dracula did send out notices and invitations regarding his and Ericka's Winter wedding, even one to Frederick's family. But it was mostly out of courtesy to their old friendship; he didn't think he'd ever see his confidante again but it was definitely a welcome surprise.

Still, Dracula had to make certain that everything would be okay.

"It's so great to see you again," The count said, "But after all this time, what changed your mind? That is... there are a few humans living in this hotel with me, you know."

Frederick chuckled, waving a dismissive hand, "It's a long story." he said, turning to his wife. "How would you, ah, say... shorten it, my love?"

"By an introduction," Freda smiled, sensing her children coming by. She turned, and finds Gregory with Anna, Rudolph, and Tony at tow. "Allow me to introduce our children, Gregory, Anna, Rudolph and their human friend, Tony Thompson."

The vampire siblings gave the count curt bows while Tony stared openly, mouth agape, towards Dracula who blinks right back at him in return.

"A human... friend?" Dracula looked back at Frederick, "you really allowed your kids to befriend a human? Wow, I want to hear this long story."

Frederick smiled, putting a hand on Dracula's shoulder. "I guess a ' _catching up_ ' session is in order." Dracula stared at him, "Um, it's an expression Tony taught us. Did I use it right, my boy?"

"No, no, you did." Dracula was the one to reply, "But I just didn't expect you to know about it this early into your human acceptance. Speaking of, let's have you all checked in first before we have this conversation."

The Count led the family to the reception desk, where his daughter was. "Hey dad," she smiled, before blinking in astonishment at the sight of the Sackville-Bagg family. It was her first time seeing vampires outside her own family. "Oh, who are they?"

"Mavis, honey, you may have forgotten but this is your godfather, Frederick Sackle-Bagg. He's with his family and will be joining us for a while." Dracula says, "be sure to give them the best room. Free of charge."

Frederick stared at his friend, "' _Charge_ '? I'm not familiar with that word used in that context."

"Oh, it means you don't have to pay money."

Freda frowned, "Money? Why would monsters need that?"

Both Dracula and Mavis blinked, staring at each other before the older vampire looks back to his friend. "Wow, how long have you lived in your vault?"

"Until much recently." Freda answered, "We just moved into a castle last year."

Dracula figured that he would have to make the entire stay and use of amenities free of charge till the family fully grasp modern monster life. But it was a small price to pay to have his best friend back in his life.

"All right, the best room we have to offer." Mavis said, holding out a fancy, golden, skeleton key. "let me just call a bell hop to help you carry your luggage to the suite."

Dracula waved a dismissive hand, "It's fine, allow me." he said, waving his hand and casting a spell to carry the luggages. "Mavis, have Blobby cover your shift. Why don't you get acquainted with the Sackle-Bagg kiddies?" Gregory cleared his throat at that, "Oh, and teenager. Show them around."

"Sure," Mavis shrugged, smiling. She casts her own spell, and in the next moment, a green, slime creature floated over heard. The female vampire flew out of the way before settling the slime behind the counter. She beamed at the vampire youths, "well, nice to meet you all. I'm Mavis Dracula-Loughran."

**───────────────────────────────────**

Tony was hovering somewhere between fanboying and freaking out after meeting the actual COUNT DRACULA. Rudolph looked at his best friend, amused. After resolving the whole Rookery matter, he and Tony spent the rest of the summer learning about each other's respective worlds... well, after making sure his clan understood that they couldn't bite any of the Thompsons', especially Tony. The blond told him about a book written by some Bram Stoker fellow, that it was about Dracula. After meeting his father's friend, the fellow definitely got the personality wrong.

Or maybe this Dracula just got in with the times, unlike their family. Then again, the book was about this Dracula's father, but maybe he didn't want to be the one bursting Tony's bubble.

The daughter was a surprise though.

"I'm Mavis Dracula-Loughran."

"Gregory Sackville-Bagg, pleasure to meet you." Gregory smiled, offering his hand.

Mavis took it and Gregory plants a kiss on it. Mavis was taken aback by the gesture, but didn't oppose it. She did observe that the family did seem a tad old-fashioned. Gregory definitely found her attractive, but any further affection was out of the question; he could sense that she already had a mate. He already knew that prior to meeting her, so the _Zing_ link only confirmed the fact. It was a shame, she was lovely, but it was beneath Gregory to steal someone else's mate.

"these are my brother and sister, Rudolph and Anna Sackville-Bagg. Respectively." Gregory continued, "and the human boy, he's Tony."

Mavis grins, showing off her fangs. "Yeah, obviously, he kinda stands out." she leaned forward, a bit so that she's near Tony's level. "Hi there. You know, my husband's a human. I have a son who's half a human, and a future stepmom that's human, too. So you don't have to be nervous; we're a human-friendly, monster hotel."

"Oh, uh, heh..." Tony chuckled awkwardly, "did I really look that nervous?"

Mavis smiled, "A bit, yeah. The shaking gave it away," she quipped, "it stopped now." she stood up straight once more. "Well, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of making a Mavis-Johnny split drama just so Gregory could have his own couple later, but I can't do it. Mavis and Johnny are too pure to break up. So now, I'm stuck leaving him single or maybe I'll ship him with Jack Frost or something. I don't know. We'll see.
> 
> On a side note, I figured that the Sackle-Bagg family wouldn't be aware of currency needs due to the fact that they're old school, pretty much like Dracula's father in the second movie until he was joined into the family.


	4. Into the monster world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavis shows the Sackville-Bagg around and the siblings along with Tony meet some monster friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check this works out as well
> 
> 1\. [Afterstory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904017) fic.
> 
> 2\. [Halloween debut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904278/chapters/42268844) fic.
> 
> Decided to name the _Best suite_ in the hotel _Echidna_ since in the Greek myth, she's known to be the mother of monsters.

Anna was surprised. In fact, they all were. From the moment the Count casts a spell to take their luggage away. The only spell they were aware of was Anna and their mother's alluring charm. Ironically, that was the one spell Mavis wasn't aware of. Most possibly since her mother died and couldn't possibly teach Mavis the skill since she was still a baby when she was alive

"Grandpa Vlad said that he learned those spells after he stopped turning people into vampires." Mavis explained, "Maybe that's why we don't share the same abilities. Oh, can you do this?" she transforms into a bat.

The younger ones widened their eyes, and Tony was trying not to squeal in excitement. Only Gregory didn't seem as surprised.

"Father knows how, but he finds flying as himself more convenient." he said, "Frankly, I share his sentiments."

Anna and Rudolph stared at their older brother, miffed. "Wait, so you know how to do that?"

"Tried it once, before I turned you two." Gregory shrugged, "Feels strange, being shrunk and all."

Mavis chuckled before transforming back. "I could show you how it's done, if you want?"

"Really? That would be cool!" Rudolph grinned, and for once, Anna agreed with him.

Except when she didn't, "It sounds splendid, really, but what will father think?"

"I don't think he'll mind anymore, all things considered." Gregory shrugged, "I might grow into it myself, seeing as we are trying this whole ' _getting into the times_ ' concept. Seems easier to prevent being seen by unwanted eyes." He said. Now that they were really putting themselves out there, he had to be cautious enough to protect his brother and sister. He didn't believe that there weren't other vampire hunters out there, after all. They got Rookery off their backs, but what about others? If okay-mortals like Tony exist, it's possible annoying ones like that hunter did too.

Rudolph grinned. Flying was his favorite thing about being a vampire, and he couldn't wait to learn some new moves and techniques while maneuvering airborne as something smaller. He looked back to Tony, wondering how he felt about it. But there's something odd about the blond's expression.

Then he realizes it himself; Tony wouldn't be able to join that exercise.

"Er, madam, how about we see the hotel first?" Rudolph suggested, to which both Anna and Gregory looked at him in surprise, "That is, Tony's our invited guest for the season as well. We could find something to do along with him, and maybe have these lessons when it's his human, recuperating period."

Tony blinked, before his expressions soften at Rudolph's thoughtfulness.

Mavis nodded, "That makes sense." she grinned. "After all, there is a lot in this hotel for you to see. Oh! My family and friends are probably at the pool right now, let's head over there first."

**────────────────────────────────────**

"Mavey! Honey, there you are. Ready to get your groove on?"

Mavis chuckled, flying over and hovering next to a red head with wild hair who was managing the DJ station in the pool area. Honestly, Gregory was surprised. Her husband, if he assumed correctly, still had color in his skin, meaning he was still human. He wondered why they have yet to turn him.

"Johnny, I thought you said DJ booth was a sacred space?"

"Yeah, and your like, my sacred partner-wife- _Zing_ person, so of course, we can share the space." Johnny grinned, waving a microphone in front of her, "Ready to throw down? You get to pick the next song."

Mavis simply smiled, "In a minute, dear, I want to introduce you to some people." She casts a spell on the station to play by itself for the mean time, takes his hand to fly them over to the Gregory and the others. "Johnny, these are the children of my dad's old friend; Anna, Gregory, and Rudolph. They have a human friend with them too, Tony. Everyone, this is my husband, Johnny."

"Wooooaah, more vampires?!" Johnny gasped, "Wow, I haven't met any vampires asides from you Draculas. How's it hanging?" He waved, "My peep, how you finding being brought into the monster world? Sick, right?"

Tony laughed, and returns the fist bump, a little bit more at ease seeing another, actual human being around. "Haven't seen much of it yet, but it's awesome all right." he looked around and gasps, "Is that _Frankenstein_?! And his wife?!"

"Yeah, we usually just call him Frank, though." Johnny shrugged, "I pretended to be his right arm's twice-removed cousin, y'know." he tells him. "Man, those were the days."

Tony raised a brow, "Right arm's cousin? Is that a thing?"

Suddenly, the ground shook. Even while she was hovering, Mavis could sense it. She frowned, having a suspicion. In the next instant, a giant black puppy came into view, being ridden by a young, curly-haired child and a smaller werewolf pup, laughing and giggling in glee. Mavis sighed, shaking her head.

"What the hell," Tony gaped, "is that a _giant puppy_? Cause where I come from, puppies are _not_ supposed to be that gigantic!"

Gregory raised a brow, "All these extraordinary creatures in one place, and one giant puppy still surprises you?" he pointed out, "I thought it was established that this isn't exactly a common place for humans."

"Well, yeah, I mean, I get that. But this is a giant puppy!"

Johnny shrugged himself, "Still sorta normal looking, though, little dude. Definitely not the oddest oddball I've seen since coming here." he said. "well, except that, yeah, Tinkles is kinda getting bigger, oh and it talks."

"IT TALKS—?!" Tony gaped, before losing his footing as the vibrations got worse as the growing puppy got nearer to the pool, even shaking some water out of it. The blond yelps, before falling in. "Woah!"

**_SPLASH!_ **

"Tony!"

The blond resurfaces, and while he can swim, he definitely wasn't expecting the pool to be this deep. "I'm fine, just give me a hand. I am so not dressed for this." he held his hand out, but before Rudolph could hover over to take it, Tony was launched into the night sky by a gigantic tentacle. "AAH!"

While Tony doesn't necessarily have acrophobia, he really wasn't keen on heights. He had one to many falling to death experiences for that to be reasonable. Sure, he thought last year's experience had been awesome, being able to soar into the sky, feeling the cool breeze brush his adrenaline-flushed skin. But that was different. He had some semblance of control over the situation, whereas right now, he was practically dangling helplessly as the ground got farther, and farther to the point that everything below could be ants.

It wasn't as fun as flying with Rudolph was.

Finally, the tentacle uncurls, twisting that it pulls itself out from the hole of Tony's red jacket. However, this meant nothing held Tony up in the air and he started free falling. Before he can start regretting his life choices leading up to this moment, he stopped falling. That is, he was caught mid-air, and now safe in familiar arms.

"You going to make a habit of this?" Rudolph grinned, "falling off the sky, I mean?"

Tony was still shaking, but he was able to calm himself not that it was registering that he wasn't falling to his death... again. "Hey, who was the one who dropped me the first time?" He retorted, steadying himself by placing his hands on Rudolph's shoulders. "Thanks for the save, though."

"Naturally," Rudolph puffs out his chest, "someone's got to be the hero to a _Damsel-in-Distress_."

Tony flushed, realizing his position. He huffed indignantly, moving to take the vampire's hand so that he was hovering beside him instead of being cradled like a stereotypical princess. "Who you callin' a damsel?"

"The one that literally needed saving?"

Tony rolled his eyes.

When the two made it back to the ground, they saw that Mavis was scolding the two young kids... Well, one young kid and a were-pup. Anna gave Rudolph a scolding herself, something along the lines of ' _being the hero next time_.' Johnny was leashing the big puppy, who was amazingly obedient in the guy's hands. Anna was busy cooing and petting the giant dog and after some urging, Gregory did the same.

"We should head inside, the sun will be coming out soon." Mavis suggested.

Anna frowned, "How about the transformation lessons?" she asked. "Is there any place we can learn indoors?"

"There is the ball room, but how about your friend?"

Tony sneezed, and this somehow triggers Rudolph's concern. He undid his cape and placed it on his friend. The blond smiled at him gratefully, before turning to Mavis, "I think I'm going to check out that suite. Gonna get some change of clothes, and hit the hay." he yawned, just realizing how tired he was. Considering the jet-lag and that he pretty much stayed up the whole night, he wondered how he didn't noticed sooner.

"All right then," Mavis nodded, turning to Johnny. "Honey, can you show him to his room before taking care of Dennis and Tinkles? He's in the _Echidna_ suite."

Johnny gave his wife a salute, "You got it, honey." he gave her cheek a quick peck before turning towards Tony. "This way kiddo."

"uh, Johnny," Mavis called out, giggling. "Other way?"

Johnny halted and turned the other way, dragging Tony the other way. "Er, right. Sorry, still kinda shaky with that _not-so-puppy-anymore-quake_." He said, chagrined. "Anyway, this way!"

"Woah!" Tony yelped, latching on to Johnny as something suddenly flew by. "what was that?!"

Johnny waved a flippant hand, "Probably one of those witch maids. Better watch out for those. They come and go so fast, someone almost lost their head."

"Lost their head?!"

Johnny shrugged. "Well, Frankenstein loses his head a lot of times anyway. Anyway, let's get going. Come on Tinkles, heel." he said. "Oh, wait naw, you're not a horse."

Tinkles barked.

"Hmm," Rudolph frowned, watching as they go. "maybe I should come along and see to it myself that Tony gets to the room."

Gregory rolled his eyes, patting Rudolph's back. "Tony's not going to die without you keeping an eye of him; managed his short, mortal life so far without it." he reminded. "even handled Rookery on his own, or so you said anyway. I'm pretty sure he'll be fine."

"Gregory's right." Mavis agreed, "Johnny's a bit weird, but he knows how to handle the job and tasks me and my dad would give him. Now if you're all still up for it, the ball room is this way."

With one final look, and seeing that Tony and Johnny did make it to the elevator, Rudolph followed Mavis along with his brother and sister.


	5. Gregory's Zing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregory gets a human friend of his own. Except he doesn't know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say, before you read this, I have no reason for shipping this particular rare pair in this fic other than it works for the story plot.
> 
> That's all. Read on.

If there was one thing Gregory definitely didn't miss from his human life, it was his younger siblings' helplessness.

At eighteen, he moved away from his family to labor at the workhouse, but he worried day and night how they would handle the separation. Even as infants, Rudolph and Anna would cling to him instead of their parents when they needed anything. While he cared for them enough not to deprive them of it, it did get tedious to have to watch out for them in the stead of his neglectful parents. At twenty-one, He couldn't believe it when he got word that their parents abandoned them in an orphanage, one notorious for putting the kids into hard labor when they were the age for it, selling them off for money.

He left the workhouse without permission, hurrying back to his hometown. That's when he ended up in some trouble, nearly causing him his life. He didn't remember much of the event, partially because he was out of it at the time, and also because that's been centuries ago. But according to Freda, he had been mumbling their names despairingly, which prompted her to convince Frederick to turn him.

After that, it took a few years before he got most his important human memories back to remember Anna and Rudolph. The two were too joyous to see their brother again to even second-guess being turned into vampires. They trusted Gregory even when it's been years since they've seen him and let him turn them. Frederick was a little peeved about Gregory changing them without telling him first, but Freda fell in love with the young children so it didn't take long for the man to give into them as well. One year into their vampire life, Anna and Rudolph grew in their independence; starting to no longer heed their older brother's words every single moment.

Now that's one thing Gregory _did_ miss.

"Just wait for Tony to near the ground. The sun will start coming up soon, and if you get caught in the rays while up there..." Gregory trailed off when Rudolph shot up to catch the human in his arms. "... or you could not listen to me again, that's fine." he sighed, shaking his head.

Anna, while miff about Rudolph beating her to the punch, smirked at his brother. "Was that sarcasm, dear brother?"

"Yes, yes, our human friend's tendencies is rubbing off on me, I know." Gregory rolled his eyes.

Not to be mistaken, Gregory did like Tony well enough. The human had been essential, to an extent, in the rescue and survival of his clan. However, centuries of trust issues towards mortals doesn't just disappear overnight. Or, in this case, over one summer. Mortal greed and injustice was what led to him to being nearly killed, after all. Plus, he didn't exactly know how to feel about his brother's growing feelings for the blond mortal.

It wasn't so much the gender that was the problem, he knew of men in his time who would mingle with fellow men, especially those warriors regularly sent to war. But he wondered whether Tony would choose to be a vampire, if the offer was presented. And that could only lead to heart break for his brother on the chance he rejected said offer.

For the moment, Rudolph doesn't seem to have _Zinged_ with him at all. Whether that was to be remains to be seen.

Mavis was a good enough teacher. At least, it was effective that she explained the process while Gregory showed them a demonstration on bat transformation. The young ones were heeding her at least, and the older brother was pleased to find that he could still accomplish the feat despite his lack of practice over the centuries.

"You could probably get the hang of it first, Anna." Mavis continued, "It might be like your spell; you just have to think about it, jump down an open space or make a fast turn then you're a bat." she made a quick twirl to prove the matter. "You try too, Rudolph."

Gregory flew over to his brother, "Father said that males need capes to hide their form during transformation, but I think that's just one of his theatrics." he said.

By Mavis's own chuckle, it seemed that her own dad had similar antics.

"All right, whatever you say." Rudolph said, snickering a bit.

Gregory frowned, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just..." Rudolph snorted, "I can't take you seriously with the ridiculous voice."

Anna laughed along with him, "Not that you actually listen to him regardless, big brother."

Gregory bat-glared at him before transforming back. "Ha ha, how hilarious." he rolls his eyes. "Go on, give it a go. But don't overdo it."

Anna and Rudolph nodded. Both of them soared up, towards the ceiling. True to expectations, the young vampire girl was able to turn into a bat first before her brother after a short back flip. But Rudolph was able to transform only a second after. Flying wildly across the room, with Gregory yelling at them to be careful not to break anything.

"Oh, is that the time?" Mavis said, "sorry guys, I have an appointment for my dad's wedding this winter."

Gregory nodded at her, "It's fine, I can take it from here." he gave a wave, "thank you for everything, lady Mavis."

"You're welcome, glad to help." Mavis transformed into a bat and flies out the ball room.

Suddenly, Rudolph crashed into Anna's flight path and disoriented her for a moment. She spread her wings to regain her momentum before launching at each other. Gregory gaped before sighing, forgetting that during first time transformations, a vampire would be more given to their wild instinct. He was about to fly over, intending to pull them apart when Rudolph practically body slams Anna to the floor, creating a hole due to his supernatural strength. They bounced off the head of some random hotel guest of sorts and bounced into the peculiarly wide openings of a vent.

"Did they... They just..." Gregory lets out a long-suffering groan, "sometimes, I do regret coming back for them." he flew down, deciding to assist the creature that had been knocked down by the impact of his siblings. "Are you all right?"

The said creature, similar to vampires, had a humanesque quality to his appearance. Except that he went barefoot, which humans don't normally do, and he was casting a healing spell of sorts over the soles of his feet. Which, too, was abnormally large for a humans'. It seemed to have been punctured by some stray shard, most possibly from the broken pieces of wood done by Anna and Rudolph's damage.

"I do apologize for my siblings' recklessness. Ah, they were tiny bats that crashed into you a moment ago."

The creature turned around, and gave the vampire an awkward smile. "No, uh, it's fine. Sorry for, well, being in the way? I guess."

At that moment, it was like time and the world stopped. The smooth, chocolate pull of the stranger's eyes lured in the vampire. And something passed between them in that short moment. Immediately, a memory came to his mind, one of his mother explaining something, a sort of magical feeling that would be so new, but so familiar at the same time. A feeling every monster encounters at least once in their life.

_But I was a human. Can it happen to me? And... How will I know that it has happened to me?_

And as painfully cliché as it is, Freda simply replies with, _You'll know, darling. You'll know._

The next thing he knew, Gregory was kneeling down to check on the stranger's injury, and was relieved that this creature had an astounding healing ability. When that was over, Gregory smiled at the humanesque monster.

Adam rubbed the back of his head, "So, uh," he started. "Hi."

"Hello. You may call me Gregory Sackville-Bagg, pleasure to make your acquaintance, young sir." he offered his hand.

"I... Yeah, nice to meet you. Uh, well, maybe not exactly nice, with the injury and all, but... Oh, not that I'm blaming you. Just that..." He stammered before taking a breath and continuing. "I'm Adam Harrison." He yelps when suddenly his feet floated from the ground. "Wha—"

Gregory simply smiled, "Forgive me, but I do think it's best, for the mean time, that you keep pressure off your feet. Allow me to assist you with that." he said.

"Oh, uh," Adam looked down, finding that it did help. Sure, he did heal the injuries to an extent. But a sort of invisible ache was still present. "Thank you. That does help..."

Gregory grinned, enchanted by the moment. _When mother said you'll know, she really meant you'll know..._ he thought. "Well then, sir Adam, will you do me the honor of keeping me company? I would so like to make up for the little injury you've sustained."

"Uh..." Adam stared at the vampire, and Gregory couldn't help but chuckle in glee, having a feeling it may the effects of him dealing with the _Zing_ effect as well. It was a monster thing, after all, not strictly limited to vampires. "Okay."

**───────────────────────────────────**

Adam thought their days of hiding were over when they put an end to Wallace Eastman and his stupid _HairCo._ business. Now, they needed to lie low once more ever since the _Zombie deer virus_ spread out through the entire country, getting through unfortunate human victims. Now, a private association of scientists were after his dad's research once more. This time, he had been researching about their fast healing DNA _._ Asides from being capable of healing faster than normal, and from fatal injuries too, Dr. Harrison discovered that their DNA also slows their aging, giving them a possible longer life expectancy. He was figuring out how to convert it to a serum compatible to others so to extend the capability to his wife, Shelly.

The problem being, the research was far from complete, and Dr. Harrison didn't need scientists rushing the process for the sake of curing the virus. As much as he would like to help his countrymen, he was still in the process of formulating an agent, never mind testing the effects of it if mixed with infected elements such as virus and diseases.

When his dad told him that they needed to go into hiding while he continues his research, he never imagined that they would be staying at a place like the one they were in now. But it wasn't so bad; his animal friends came with them, and they had an entire woodland to inhabit once more. While they didn't mind the house, Adam could tell they still much prefer their natural habitat. Plus, the monsters that roamed the hotel didn't seem as threatening as past medias projected them as. He did hear somewhere that monsters and humans coexist with each other, but he thought that had been a rumor.

_"Are you sure this place is safe, honey?"_

_"Yeah, I booked a flight to Germany once before HairCo. got to me. Incidentally, there was a mix up and they ended up sending me to Hotel Transylvania, thinking that I was the real Bigfoot."_

_"I thought you were the real Bigfoot, dad."_

_"Nope, I just used the title since it made sense with the qualities our DNA had. The real Bigfoot is actually a whole lot different. The monsters were cool; Dracula and his family made sure I had a good stay."_

Honestly, Adam was still reeling that monsters actually existed. Literal monsters, not biologically unique humans like himself. But they've been staying here for a week, and it's been fun so far. After exploring the woods got boring, however, he decided to check out what the hotel had to offer that wasn't _strictly_ for monsters only.

He's glad he did, otherwise he wouldn't have met Gregory. Even if he did seem odd. Then again, he was a wild-fast-growing-haired kid who ran fast and talked to animals, so he couldn't judge. It helped that vampires were known to look quite beautiful rather than scary, and this vampire was as handsome as they come.

"You may call me Gregory Sackville-Bagg, pleasure to make your acquaintance, young sir." the Vampire offered his hand.

Charmed without clearly knowing why, the brunette smiles back, flushed. The last time he felt this way was with Eva, and even that wasn't as intense. He figured it was something about the monsters' attractiveness.

"I... Yeah, nice to meet you. Uh, well, maybe not exactly nice, with the injury and all, but... Oh, not that I'm blaming you. Just that..." He stammered, before mentally smacking himself internally. _Just a guy, a charming, handsome, vampire guy. Be cool._ "I'm Adam Harrison."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Since I haven't read the series and it's hard to research canon facts about the characters, I decided reading other fanfics and basing canon facts out of them.**  
>  Here are some:  
> 1\. Ages \- Gregory - 21 Vampire years old  
> Anna - Keeps changing ages, drinks milk mostly.  
> 2\. Promises \- Similar to what Mavis referenced in the first movie of H.T., it seems that vampires do have a sacred thing going on when making promises.  
> 3\. Breaking the curse \- Now I don't know how canon this is, but apparently, the vampires can go back to their human forms. I don't know if I'll use this idea yet or not, but it's a good plot idea to dwell on.  
> 4\. Touchy-feeely \- So vampires like physical contact, I guess? Probably missing their former warmth as humans.  
> 5\. Mouth-to-Mouth \- So apparently, in the books, Rudolph does give Tony a form of CPR. Possibly, it is canon too that he reads about it.  
> 6. Banishment -Rudolph is banished both in the books and the series, I believe for his relationship with a human once his parents find out  
> 7\. Statue \- Vampires turn to stone when they don't get to feed.
> 
> [Of vampires and humans, ch2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848619/chapters/37061472#workskin) fic.
> 
> [Of vampires and humans, ch4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848619/chapters/37437308#workskin) fic.
> 
> [Of vampires and humans, ch5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848619/chapters/37806686#workskin) fic.
> 
> [Of vampires and humans, ch7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848619/chapters/37806686#workskin) fic.
> 
> [Of vampires and humans, ch9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848619/chapters/38210327#workskin) fic.
> 
>  **My own head canons**  
>  1\. Anna, Gregory, and Rudolph are actual siblings before and after being turned.  
> 2\. Gregory is the protective older brother type, but when they became vampires and mostly went into hiding, he had eased up on looking after them like a nanny now that he had actual responsible parents. Since the family is trying to be a bit more lenient does Gregory reverts back to his old habits time and time again.  
> 3\. Blond haired mortals, when turned, will acquire silver hair instead of black. Vibrancy of hair color implies life, and vampires are technically the undead.  
> 4\. Anna was a red head in her past life, that's why her hair is mostly on the light purple side.


	6. Unintentional slips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason truth hurts

Gregory was an interesting person, to say the least. For sure, he was a vampire, but Adam did meet the Draculas. Though, compared to them, this guy was much more refined yet old-fashioned in his speech. He almost missed the suggestion Gregory offered. Without thinking, he agreed to it, but found that he really didn't mind. After keeping animals company for a while, Adam found it refreshing to mingle with a somehow more human person.

Human-looking, to be precise.

Shortly after his discovery of his special abilities, Adam had presented as an omega a few days after his fourteenth birthday. He certainly didn't expect to feel what people called a  _Soul link_ when meeting your soul mate so soon; gazes locked, heart beating, and a sense of comfort. He didn't know if the vampire felt the same thing, or if they have that kind of thing at all but he seems to be interested, too, anyway. Either way, Adam had a feeling Gregory was his first prospect for a soul mate.

The sense of comfort was what got him; despite having stayed in the hotel for days already, he still wasn't at ease with all the monsters roaming about and so spent time with Steve and the other animals, exploring their new homes. They don't seem as put off about some of the monsters that roam at the vicinity, though. But even after seeing that Gregory was obviously a vampire, he didn't feel like running away for once. His feet would've gone by instinct if he really was, after all. He's almost certain that it wasn't just because it was just recently healed. Plus, he had to admit that Gregory's velvet voice was pretty hot, in his opinion. He was a bit bold, though, but the brunette didn't really mind that even if it does render him a tad speechless.

Did he have a problem that he was supposedly gay, or perhaps Bi considering he had a little crush on Eva? No, it was the twenty-first century. He considered it normal even if some people in society are still a little slow on the uptake. Now, all he had to find out is if this was really going to work out.

There was no harm in taking it slow, though.

Adam and Gregory decided to explore the hotel together. The human thought it was great, checking out the hotel's different services with a monster that didn't look like the grotesque kind of monster, much pleasing to look at too than the witches that would usually clean their rooms. Even if he did keep staring at him oddly. They went to the recreation center and booked the tennis court for an hour. Adam wasn't really good at tennis; he never even played before. But it was the scheduled activity right now so there's not much he could do about it. Plus, Gregory was possibly more of a greenhorn than Adam was.

"So you just... hit the ball?" Gregory turned to Adam, "with a racket? How does one possibly hit anything physically with noise?"

Adam nodded, holding out two rackets. "No, no. This thing. Then I hit it back, return it to you, and vice versa. Simple, right?" he smiled.

"Hmm, so it appears." Gregory hummed, giving the brunette a smile of his own. He takes the racket and flew over to the opposite side of the court from where Adam was. The brunette got into position and the vampire mirrors it. "After you, my good sir."

Adam laughed, bouncing the tennis ball the way he sees professionals on TV do it. "Dude, just call me Adam. Titles just seem so... for strangers." he said.

"Right, of course." Gregory's expression softened at that, "Apologies."

Adam tossed the ball up and swings the racket. But he his aim was off and the ball went higher than he intended, "Whoops! Heads u—" He trailed off when Gregory flew higher and managed to hit it back down. "Woah!" Adam leaped sideways to avoid getting hit.

"Is dodging a part of the game?"

Adam shook his head, "No, but you can say avoiding injuries is." he said. "Maybe your flying would put me in a bit of a disadvantage."

"Oh, don't you have an special abilities to give yourself an advantage?"

Adam blinked, before grinning. "Now that you mentioned it..." He gripped his racket. "give me your best shot, Greg!"

"Greg?" The vampire blinked, before chuckling. "I like it. Here comes the next one," he took a new ball from the bin, and swung his racket. "Have at you!"

Adam was more prepared this time, hitting it back. Gregory moves to the side and returned the strike. When they gained a rhythm of sorts, the volley of the tiny, green ball sped up. Gregory was starting to wonder if Adam could keep up. Before he could ask if he should slow down, he saw just how fast Adam could go. He almost missed a hit, but he still ended up angling his strike wrong, having the ball soar overhead, higher than the brunette can reach.

"Sorry about that Ada—" Gregory trailed off when made a particularly high jump. "Wow..." he blinks, astounded totally unmindful when the ball went soaring back to his end.

Adam cheered, "Yeah! Finally, a point." he laughed. "Well, come on vamp-boy, don't stop now."

"As you wish," Gregory smirked, "uh, large-footed one."

Adam gave him a thin smile, "Mm, not exactly, but pretty close." he said.

They kept this up until the emptied each of their bins from tennis balls, and just as their hour was up, Gregory sent a particularly strong hit towards Adam's side of the court. Adam got ready to receive it, but ended up fumbling on his feet. He fell back, and the tennis ball ended up in someone else's hand.

"Hey, kiddo." Dr. Harrison smiled down at his son, "Having fun?"

Adam blinked before returning the smile, "Hey dad, and yeah. I'm having a great time." he replied.

"Adam, are you okay?" Gregory flew by, helping the brunette back to his feet. "Sorry, was that too hard?"

Adam shrugged, patting down his clothes. "Yeah, but it's my fault. No worries."

"So, who's your friend?" Dr. Harrison asked, smiling down and ruffling his son's thick mess of a hair.

Adam grinned, "This is Gregory, he's awesome." he looked at the vampire and found him smiling at him, "Gregory, this is my dad. You could say he's _Bigfoot._ "

"Honored to meet you, sir." Gregory made a curt bow, "You have a remarkable son, and I enjoy his company."

Dr. Harrison blinked before laughing, "Huh, European. Nice," he said.

"So dad, I thought you were working on your research." Adam mused, "Everything okay?"

Dr. Harrison shrugged. "Making some progress, yeah. But your mom want us to do something together now. She's still in her spa treatment, but told me to check out the other amenities." he said. "Tennis seems fun."

"Well, knock yourself out." Adam said. Then, Gregory settled in the ground and breathed out, looking worn. "Oh, you okay, man?"

Gregory sighed, "A bit famished, but otherwise okay." he said. "You don't supposed there are any cows grazing to feed on?"

"Well, I don't know about that, but there is a restaurant." Dr. Harrison looked down at his son, "I'm gonna go check on your mom, kiddo. Why don't you two get something to eat? You're still a growing boy; gotta build some muscles, kiddo. Guns like mine don't grow overnight."

Adam rolled his eyes as his dad ruffled his hair, "Yeah, yeah, see you around." he said. "Come on, Greg."

"Why does your father mean by ' _guns_ '?" Gregory asked as he hovered alongside, "As far as I know, weapons such as that do not grow at all. They're made, right?"

Adam laughed, "Oh, it's an expression, for muscles." he said.

"Oh, well, I don't see how that's applicable at all."

"Just roll with it buddy."

Gregory decided to not question that human expression this time. He was hungry.

They went into the popular restaurant the hotel had to offer; _Black Cauldron_. Adam heard that it used to be called  _Hunchback_ back when the actual Quasimodo was head chef. He heard he had been terminated for the reason of not being agreeable about the whole monster-human coexistence. Now, because of the hotel welcoming both monsters and some select humans, the menu included a mixture of monstrous and human cuisine, but mostly monstrous still. There was an odd magic show over at the barista side. The tricks were pretty basic and boring for human standards, but considering that the monster was doing it in a very grotesque or gory way, well, that was the show for Adam. Gregory was pretty amazed, however.

At the very least, he was glad that Dracula's daughter told him that vampires didn't have a limited blood-only diet. Gregory had been pleased when the brunette showed him where the hotel guests normally ate their course meals. The vampire offered to _pay_ , since his family had the luxury of having their expenses paid by Dracula himself.

Adam already knew that some of the monstrous meal they served were edible to humans, as well. Fortunately, though, there were actual human meals on account that the Count's son-in-law and fiancé were human, and his grandson was half human.  So he didn't have to worry about offending Gregory by not ordering anything.

The vampire chuckled, "I must say, you are the first non-vampire being I've encountered who looks more pleasing compared to my brethren, even lady Mavis." Gregory said, "Father may say otherwise, but that's what I think, anyway."

"Uh, thanks. I think. So, uh, tell me..." Adam starts, trying not to obvious about his confusion over Gregory's remark. "How long has your family been booking stays in the hotel?"

Gregory shrugs, not faltering in his stare. "Believe it or not, this is actually our first time." he sighed, "Until last year, we have lived underground in catacombs, hiding from mortals. My father feared being hunted so much, he forbade us from going out without him, and only along family. Not that I blame him, we monsters need to be cautious not to underestimate mere mortals."

"We monsters? Oh, I think you've—" Adam starts before stopping short, "wait, what do you mean mere mortals?"

Gregory blinked, a bit taken aback by the sudden tone. "Well, what else could I mean?" he frowns, "Granted, my brother is best friends with one, so I admit they have certain charms. But still, they can also be a bit uncouth."

"Hey, that's not fair to say." Adam frowned, crossing his arms. "Maybe some are, but it's not cool to lump us together, you know."

The vampire raised a brow, "Did you say ' _us_ '?"

"Uh, yeah genius." Adam rolled his eyes, gesturing his hands dramatically. "' _Us_ ' as in, I'm human, too."

"You're a human?!" Gregory widened his eyes, looking at Adam over. "But you look more like a monster than a normal human. Well, I suppose your father does seem rather more monstrous than you do; there's no need to be offended."

Adam gaped, before glaring at the vampire. "Dude, I totally take offense to that!" he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Ugh, good-looking ones... there's always a catch." he walked away. He could still feel the soul link, but it weakened somehow.

"Wait, where are you going?" Gregory sat up, alarmed.

Adam kept on his way, "Gonna find some decent company that _doesn't_ think my dad and I are monstrous."

"Hey, hey," The vampire moved from their table and flew to catch up with Adam. "There's nothing wrong with being a monster. I mean, I'm technically a monster you know."

Adam raised a brow, "And that was supposed to prove your point? Cause it really didn't." he quipped. "And I am _not_ a monster." he shoved him away and left the restaurant.

Gregory didn't follow this time, rather bewildered. All he understood was that he somehow offended the brunette and he didn't know what do about it. The only person he ever quarreled with was his father, but he didn't really have to do much to resolve their arguments. Same when he would be in disagreements with Anna and Rudolph. They were family, it's normal to get into squabbles. The best thing was that they would still be family in the end of the day.

But Adam wasn't family, not for the mean time. But Gregory already felt attached to him and he wanted him to be, possibly someday. So he knew he had to do something about this conflict this time. The question was how he was going to go about it. Raising his voice to prove his points wasn't the way to do it, it definitely doesn't work with his father. Granted, they were mostly just convincing each other of their ideals and not trying to resolve their differences but that's what he needed to do now.

Then he remembered that one time last Halloween, between his brother and Tony.

**────────────────────────────────────**

"Rudolph, there you are." The older vampire moved in, "I need your help. I... met a human."

Rudolph blinked, "Uh, okay? But I thought you knew that there are, in fact, some humans staying in the hotel." he muses, before widening his eyes. "Wait, do you think it's a monster hunter?"

Gregory sighed, shaking his head. "No, that's not it. I..." he makes a face, and while vampires don't blush, Rudolph knows how to tell if his kind was feeling embarrassed or flustered. That was another surprise. "I think... he's my _Zing_."

"Yeah, you mentioned the word." Rudolph crosses his arms, not understanding the situation any better. "but I still don't know what it means."

Gregory groaned, smacking his forehead. He wasn't in the mood to explain this to his brother. "Just... He's as important to me as Tony is to you," he said. "And I think I may have upset him. Help me make amends."

"Right," Rudolph hummed, "What do you need me to do?"


	7. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An order of refreshing drinks, with a side of apologies.

At one point during their exercise, Anna and Rudolph finally crashed into each other, rendering them unconscious for a couple of hours. Luckily, this happened while they were still inside the vent, so they hadn't been endangered of being trampled on. They did wonder why Gregory didn't go looking for them, but it was possibly to teach them a lesson of sorts.

Both of them conceded, going into the list of moments they should've listened to their older brother.

Still, this was the most fun time Rudolph had while lost, wandering around. It certainly couldn't compare to exploring the woods surrounding the _Bed and the Breakfast_ , and visiting clan relatives. The new faces and friends he's met and made had been refreshing. He and Anna actually met the Frankenstein fellow Tony was freaking out about earlier, and the rest of his monsters friends; Murray the mummy, Griffin the invisible man—the vampire definitely wondered if it counted as a meeting as he only saw floating glasses, though. And Wayne, the first and original werewolf. They got the vampires back on track, showing them the different parts of the hotel. When they met the female halves of their new friends, Anna was very interested in some relaxing and, according to Rudolph, _girly_ services offered by the hotel. While they went separate ways, Rudolph spent the rest of his time with Frankenstein and company. They went back to the pool and played a game called _monster ball,_ _Chicken fight_ —which oddly enough, didn't require poultry—and diving high from tentacles that weren't as threatening as they seemed to be. Apart from flying, Rudolph was going to put meeting new friends apart of his favorite past times.

No one could hold a candle to Tony, though.

The blond was still the most interesting person Rudolph has met. Right now, the vampire was starting to miss the mortal. Even while he was playing all these new games, he kept wondering, in the back of his mind, how Tony would've enjoyed being part of it. He made a request to do it again next time, but with his human friend with him. Of course, these monsters accepted. They enjoyed Johnny's company and crazy antics, so they were interested in meeting another human who was quirky enough to want to meet monsters.

He figured Tony must've gotten enough sleep already, so he was on his way to the lobby to ask how to get to their suite when he ran into Gregory.

"Rudolph, there you are."

Rudolph cringed at the prospect of being scolded.

"I need your help. I... met a human."

Rudolph blinked, not expecting that. Gregory rarely asks for any assistance directly; any offered, he just accepted, but he never once admitted to needing it, hence why he didn't normally ask for it. Even when he saved his life last year from Rookery's burning light, he just called him an idiot.

"Just... He's as important to me as Tony is to you," he said. "And I think I may have upset him. Help me make amends."

"Right," Rudolph hummed, he still didn't know how this was important, enough for his brother to actually ask him for help. But he knew all about wanting to do favors for Tony when he made him upset that one time in Halloween. "What do you need me to do?"

**────────────────────────────────────**

"Tony, you awake yet?"

Tony yawned, sitting up and stretching. For a monster hotel, their beds are quite comfortable. As it turned out, this special suite waited for guests to book it so the bedding could be adjusted depending on particular creatures or creatures staying in it. And since their room was at the large—even gigantic—size, more coffins were brought in for the vampire occupants. 

"Well, I am now." Tony smirked, eyes bleary. He looks out the window. "The sun's setting; did you get any sleep even with your bat-transforming lessons?"

Rudolph shrugged, trying not to show his chagrin. "You could say I have slept for a few hours, a few hours enough." He said. "Ready to meet some monsters?"

"Yeah! Well, I guess. Maybe." Tony said, somewhere between excited to nervous. When he was first told that they'd be staying in a hotel for monsters on the way, he couldn't wait to see them. But then he also remember seeing the creatures from a distance; even a few meters near when they were in the lobby. He sort of met the _monster_ giant puppy, and even that freaked him out a bit. "What kind of monster are we talking about here?"

Rudolph grinned, but something was off about it, "I figured you want to meet a monster that looks, well, less _monstrous_ for now like that black drool pup. Remember when you were telling me about other monsters last Halloween?"

"You mean those urban legends?"

The vampire gave a thumbs up, "Gregory met the offspring of the one you called _Bigfoot_ , and he's less hairy than his father." he said. "Thought you'd feel better meeting another monster in a more... mild and relaxed situation."

"Wooooah, really? Bigfoot's son?" Tony blinked, getting out of bed. "That sounds neat! Let's go."

**────────────────────────────────────**

Tony sat stiffly, straight-faced. He was pretty certain that this _so-called_ son of Bigfoot looked more of a human with simply... big feet. But that realization wasn't what had him rigid. It was the literal tension evoked by Gregory and Adam. If he wasn't wrong, the brunette was letting out some real agitated pheromones. He didn't know if vampires had the capacity to sense that, but it was the first time that he's seen Gregory unsettled.

"Dude, Rudolph, can I... like, have a word with you?"

Rudolph blinked, about ready to dig into his Sphinx oatmewl, cat's blood flavor. "Huh? Have a what?" The blond rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair, and grabbing his best friend's hand.

"Um, where are you guys going?"

Tony forced smiled at Gregory, "Just, uh... Restroom. Rudolph's going to, um, body guard me from other monsters. Be back in a minute."

"Body guard?" Rudolph repeated before the blond dragged him away.

Tony pulled Rudolph along, towards the exit of the _Cornucopia Caf é _and, instead of actually going to the rest room, he lets go of Rudolph's hand and crossed his arms. He raised a brow. "So~ mild and relaxed, huh?" he made a look, "Well, this is certainly fun."

"I can hear the sarcasm there." Rudolph remarked. "Which I don't understand why you would be. Technically, we are going to have fun. Oh, after we resolve that little issue between Adam and Gregory."

Tony blinked, "Wait, what?" he frowned, making odd gestures with his hands. "They have an issue with each other? Already?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Gregory offended Adam in a way." Rudolph explained. "He thought you could help him in resolving that issue since you're Adam's kind, and all."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "Uh... Okay, a few things." he started. "One, so that new guy over there isn't a monster, after all. Two, just because I'm _his kind_ doesn't mean I'd know how to go about doing... well, what you expect I'd be able to do. And three, didn't they just met?"

"Yes, that's all right, why?"

Tony raised a brow, "What do you mean why? The two are acting like some couple that got into some spat."

"Most probably, yes. Brother stated his intent on courting the mortal version of a _Bigfoot_." Rudolph mused, glancing back once before returning to look at Tony's who's mouth just popped open. "So, is stating the obvious another human thing?"

Tony blinked, still a bit shocked at the news. "Wow. Gregory sure moves fast." he crossed his arms. "To be honest, I didn't expect your brother to fall for a human. He's like your dad, that way; still sort of getting used to the idea that some mortals aren't so bad."

"Yeah, well, like Gregory said, you can't deny the _Zing_." Rudolph shrugged. "He just told me it's when you meet and form a link with your destined mate; it happened when father met mother, or so he says."

Tony hummed, a hand to chin. "Huh, sounds a bit familiar with a human's _Soul Link_." he mused.

"Really? Now what's that?"

"Well, it's—" Tony started then catches himself. "Wait, no. I'll tell you later. Don't we have to help your brother now?"

Rudolph actually pouted, more interested in what Tony was going to tell him. "I thought you said you wouldn't know how to help that."

"Yeah, I did. But your brother assumes I can help; gotta at least try, right?" Tony pointed out, grabbing Rudolph's hand and made their way back to the table. "Can't leave a bro hanging, after all."

Rudolph raised a brow, "He's not your brother, nor is he hanging right now. Though I guess we do that, at times."

"It's an expression," Tony explained away, "It means we can't leave him alone with a problem. Now come on."

They returned; Adam and Gregory has yet to make any orders and Rudolph's oatmewl was getting cold.

"So, got lost on your way to the rest room?" The brunette looked at the two, anything to avoid the other vampire's attempts on small talk. "Sure took your time."

Tony blinked, confused for a moment before remembering his excuse for leaving. "Oh, uh, didn't make it. I didn't know how to get there and Rudolph didn't either, the dummy."

"What? Hey!" Rudolph protested indignantly. "You were the one who—"

Tony interrupted by grabbing Gregory's arm, to the vampire's confusion. "So gonna go again, with Gregory this time. If you'll excuse us..."

"Wait, hey. I—" Gregory started as he let the blond drag him out towards the exit once more. "I'm sorry, Tony, but I don't even know where this _rest room_ you speak of is. And I do have some more pressing concerns, so..."

Tony cut him off, "That's the point." he said. "Rudolph filled me in on that concern of yours, but I can't really help without having a clear picture of the situation."

"Well, as you can see, Adam and I aren't in good terms as of the moment." Gregory said, choosing to ignore the blond's confusing choice of words; figuring it was most probably another of his expressions. "It may have something to do with me calling him a monster, but I honestly don't know why that should be offensive. What do you propose I do?"

Tony winced, finding the situation all too familiar with the silly romcom dramas his mom seems to like so much. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on the situation, the blond did have to sit in and watch an episode while waiting for his turn to use the television before his dad could get the next one.

"The way I see it, you just got to talk about it and settle your differences." The blond suggested.

Gregory raised a brow, unable to avoid it this time. "Settle our differences? Differences are... abstract. How does one do that?"

"Er, sorry. It means you talk and make each other understand each one's side." Tony explained further. "You just said you didn't know why he would find being called a monster insulting. Time to ask him why, but at the same thing, you convince him that you weren't trying to offend him at all."

Gregory nodded, seeming to understand what Tony was trying to say. "That is a very good point, mortal." He patted him on the head, "Even if you are the same age, you are certainly more mature than my brother, and he's been thirteen for centuries."

"Thanks," Tony grinned. "I think. So, I'll get Rudolph and you guys talk."

In agreement, they returned to the table. It irked Gregory a bit upon seeing that Adam and Rudolph struck up a conversation, something about animals and which ones to not eat under any circumstances, and were laughing about some shared experiences. His brother certainly had a way with getting along with humans fast. He didn't think much of it until now. Then again, he never did expect to _Zing_ with a human.

"Say, Adam, um, can we talk?"

The brunette raised a brow, wondering what more small talk the vampire was going to subject him to. "What, would you like to question the weather?" he snarks. "Well, it's a warm evening. Nice talk."

"No, it's not that." Gregory shook his head, "I would like to discuss things, related to what happened earlier. And, as Tony would say, _settle differences_."

Adam blinked, looking over to where Tony and Rudolph were lining up. _So they were trying to help us... make nice_? He didn't know how to feel about that. But he considered, maybe, Gregory didn't really look down on humans the way he thought he did. He looked back at the vampire, resigning.

"All right, fine." The brunette granted, "let's _discuss_ things."

Gregory looked relieved that Adam was lacking the vexed tone he kept giving him earlier. "Tony brought it to my attention that I should understand why you found my calling you a monster offensive." he said.

Adam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "There's nothing wrong with being a monster, that's true. And I don't mind that you are one, either. But I don't appreciate being called that when I'm actually a human, especially when you make a dig on me looking like one more than a human." he pointed out.

"A dig?" Gregory blinked, "what does that mean?"

Adam frowned, "It's like... an insult?" he said. "Being called something you're not, even if there is some technical truth to it, is so not cool. I mean, how would you feel if I called you some lowly, rotting, corpse?"

"Huh, I never thought of it that way." Gregory admitted, finally seeing where the brunette was coming from. "In that case... I suppose I should apologize for calling you a monster," he started. "and for saying your father looks like a monster."

The brunette rubbed the back of his head, "Well, to be fair, I guess... I did call him a monster, too, before I believed that he was my dad." he admitted, "And maybe I'm a little, well, let's say sensitive since my heat just passed. Guess we could've talked it out first."

A just like that, the tension was lifted, and Adam could feel the _Soul Link_ strengthening once more.

"Heat?"

Adam blinked, "Oh, you don't know about that?" he said. "Well, for humans, when they reach fourteen; it's usually the time when their secondary gender presents itself. I'm an Omega, and we go through heats every now and then. It's..." he stopped, blushing and wondering how to explain it in a less awkward, need-to-know, version. "Uh, you could say... It just makes us a bit more... sensitive? And sometimes... emotional?" he explained as he took a sip from his glass of water.

"Hmm, I see. I was a bit caught off guard with the similar term to describe what female cats and dogs undergo when their at their mating cycle." Gregory mused, to which Adam started choking on his drink. "Oh, I apologize. Did I implicate you as something you're not again?"

Adam cleared his throat, hitting his chest with a fist. He shook his head, mostly to clear his head than as a response. "Er, well, no." he said. _But you're not entirely wrong either..._ he didn't bother saying out loud.

"Personally, though, like I mentioned before..." Gregory said with a meaningful smile, "You are attractive, in whosoever's standard. Monster or mortal, regardless."

Adam blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I... Thanks." he managed.

"Hey guys," Tony and Rudolph returned, "you should really try this."

Rudolph put the tray of drinks down, "Vanilla milkshake for the humans, and a Blood-berry scream soda for us, brother." he said, getting his drink which had cream that was, in fact, screaming. "It's, as the witch said in the counter, _to die for_."

Adam and Tony cringed, exchanging short glances as Gregory took his own and took a sip himself. They could've sworn those screams were of agony, too. Adam was covering his own ears, as the noise was a bit tough on his sensitive hearing.

"Er, yeah. Heh," Tony managed out, "there's some definite dying there..."

Adam sighed in relief as the vampires consumed most of the cream and the screaming part stopped. He looked towards Gregory, who was unmindful of the cream residue left at the corners of his mouth. He got his attention and pointed it out, to which the vampire responded with a confuse look. Adam chuckled, and showed him what to do.

"Like this." He mimed the action, running his tongue over his own lips. "you'll get it."

Gregory's face seems to brighten at that, "As you wish." He leaned over suddenly, and planted a kiss over the brunette's mouth. Adam widened his eyes, cheeks warming even more so when the vampire ran his tongue over the human's lips. Tony's mouth popped, baffled, while Rudolph stopped drinking mid-slurp. They shared a look before lowering their gazes and minded their drinks; Tony, embarrassed about witnessing an intimate display while Rudolph was uncomfortable and a tad grossed out since it involved his brother.

"Thank you, I did like it." Gregory grinned once he pulled back, before spotting the markings on the corners of Adam's mouth. "Oh, you have something there. Let me." He took a tissue from the stray and wiped the cream off. "There you go."

Adam was still mostly dazed, and raised a finger to touch his lips. "Yeah... Thanks..." he managed out. _That was my first kiss..._

"So~" Rudolph coughed, clearing his throat. "I, uh, told Tony we'd do something fun after this."

Tony nodded, maybe a touch too eager. "Yeah, yeah, uh something fun. Like, for a group." He said.

"Uh, what?" Adam blinked, finally snapping out of his hazed. He blushed furiously, before looking at the other two, avoiding Gregory's eyes for now to calm his fast beating heart. "Oh right. So, uh, I heard this hotel had a bowling alley of sorts, newly built. Want to check it out?"

Once more, Tony, as well as Rudolph, were a touch too eager to affirm the suggestion.


	8. Heated up

_That was an unexpected development,_ Gregory thought, _but definitely most welcomed._

He certainly didn't think Adam would ask for a kiss, and just after they've made up.

When they arrived at the bowling, where they found Anna who was with Mavis and her new female monster friends, Wanda the werewolf, an invisible woman in the form of floating glasses named Crystal, and Frankenstein's wife, Eunice who wasn't really playing since her limbs would get detached from her.

"Brothers, Tony, there you are." Anna beamed, flying towards them. "this castle is lovely, there are a lot of services they have here that ours doesn't. They keep decent company as well."

Rudolph shrugged, "Considering our castle isn't exactly a hotel for monsters, I'm not surprised." He quipped. "But yeah, for once, I'm not arguing with you."

"Everyone, these are my brothers." Anna turned to the ladies, "you might've seen them with miss Mavis earlier."

Eunice hummed, "We sure did, and Mavis honey, Johnny is a darling but it's a shame you didn't meet this handsome gentleman earlier." he sighed, "He looks quite the keeper."

The floating glasses seemed to dip, as if a head nodded in agreement.

"Oh, aunt Eunice," Mavis shook her head, smiling good-naturedly, "I'm good and perfectly happy with the way things are now."

"Plus, she has a Dennis with Johnny already." Wanda pointed out, "so it's basically water under the bridge."

Gregory chuckled as well, taking it in good form. It wasn't like the thought hadn't occurred to him earlier, but he was perfectly fine with it, too. Even more now, that he met his own ' _Zing'._ And things were moving along nicely, albeit quickly. He turned to said ' _Zing_ ' and noticed his state.

"Are you okay, Adam?" Gregory suddenly asked as he checked on the human, "you're red in the face. Are you ill? I've seen Tony once in a similar state when he was Skyping with my brother. Although, you definitely wear it well than he did."

Tony protested indignantly, "Hey!" He groused, "you try having a bad case of the sniffles, and see what I'd call you."

"I'm fine," Adam squeaked, embarrassed. There was no way he could say he was still blushing over the first kiss. "Just, uh, feel a little... hot, that's all."

Tony raised a brow, "Really? Dude," he said, "the AC is way up in here."

"It is?" Adam blinked, before balking. He immediately went through his pockets, and cursed. "Tony! What's your presentation?"

Tony blinked, startled at the sudden urgency. Even the present monsters paused in their discussion, and Gregory frowned at the Adam getting flusher by the minute. "Uh, my presentation? Uh..." he took a moment to buffer what the brunette meant, before coming to a realization. "Oh! Uh, I haven't presented yet. I just turned fourteen last year, uh, fifteen next October, so..."

"That's perfect, come with me to my hotel room." 

The blond blushed, "What!" He balked as Adam grabbed his hand and started heading out the bowling alley, "Okay, but you better keep your junk to yourself, mister!" 

"Just need a cuddle buddy dude," Adam rolled his eyes, " don't make it weird."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "This, coming from the one who said what sounded like a 'come-on'."

"Just—!" Adam scowled and dragged the blond away, "let's go!"

Tony smirked, feeling mischievous. "You know, if you asked Gregory, he would..."

"No," Adam groused curtly, blushing heavily. "So much no."

Tony snickered before letting himself be dragged off.

Gregory pouted, actually pouted. "Why would Adam ask Tony to cuddle with him and not me?" He huffed, "I mean, we just kissed!"

"Wha—!" Anna balked, staring at her brother incredulously. "you kissed a human? You?! And a human?!"

Gregory looked chagrined, he understood her disbelief. "He's not just any human, though." He said defensively, "He's my Zing."

"Your—!" Anna flubbed with her words, almost speechless. She grabbed Rudolph's arm, and gave him an imploring look. "You! Bring me high fast."

Rudolph raised a brow, "Uh, can't you do that yourself?"

"No! High fast! Tell how this happened!"

It dawned on him.

"Oh, bring you up to speed, right." Rudolph nodded, "We crashed into that vent, remember? Well, that's why Gregory didn't actually go after us and we still woke up in it hours later. He met Adam, who turned out to be his Zing. And, apparently, had a little bit of a tiff. After they made up, we had some drinks, and then Adam asked Gregory to kiss him after."

Anna made a face and a sound of frustration, "Oh, why do I always miss out on something interesting that happens?" She shook her head. "you promised me you'd take me to any of your misadventures."

"Two technicalities there," Rudolph raised up a finger, "you told me I should be taking you when something happens, I didn't really refuse or accept at the time." He raised another finger, "and I wouldn't exactly call this a misadventure. Regardless, I had no idea this was even going to happen."

Gregory sighed, shaking his head. "Can we just..." he huffed, annoyed for no specific reasons. "... can we go after them?"

"I suggest you don't," Mavis spoke up, and stepped towards them, "I don't understand it completely, it's a human thing, but Johnny explained that they have secondary genders."

The vampires, and monsters present, turned to the older, female vampire. "Secondary genders?" Rudolph repeated, "what's that?"

"Like I said, I'm not really sure." Mavis reiterated, "but one time, when we were visiting his family, Johnny's sister got weird, similar to how Adam was earlier; about feeling hot. Turns out, her type of secondary gender goes through what's called a ' _heat_ ' similar to what Wanda usually goes through."

Wanda sighed wistfully, "Feels good at first, then you get too many pups to take care of later." she mused, "still... worth it."

"Uh..." Anna ventured, "the heat or the pups?"

The maternal wolf just sighed once more.

"Wait," Rudolph widened his eyes in horror, "does that mean Adam wants to make pups with Tony?!"

Gregory gasped as well, and Mavis blinked at the sudden question. "Well, usually, Johnny says that's the case, but..." she trailed off as the vampire brothers simultaneously rose from the floor and flew off. "Wait!"

"Uh, well, I wouldn't worry?" Anna started unsurely, "after all, it's not like they know where to go, right?"

Mavis frowned, wondering about that. "Maybe..." she muttered.

But she vaguely remembered, after Zinging with Johnny the first time, she was drawn to places Johnny happened to be in, even if she had no idea he was going to be there for sure. And if Adam was truly Gregory's Zing.

"I think, for now," Mavis frowned, feeling a sense of trepidation. "we better get your parents... Maybe even Adam's, as well."

**────────────────────────────────────**

Gregory didn't know how he knew, maybe it was the Zing, but regardless, he was able to sense where to go and which turns to take in order to locate Adam and Tony. Rudolph followed him, trusting his brother's instincts.

He didn't know why, but his heart felt like it had dropped into his stomach, a sense of foreboding making itself known.

Gregory stopped in front of a particularly decent suite, and immediately rushed in. Tony startled, as he sat up from a bed, and Gregory growled at him involuntarily, seeing his arms around Adam. The brunette could barely be seen, due to the covers wrapped around him, but Gregory's enhanced senses could detect Adam's whimpers and bothered state.

The vampire felt drawn to his Zing even more, and somehow, he was able to tell that he would be able to take better care of Adam than Tony currently was.

So he growled when he heard their shared dialogue.

"Please... Gregory, I need..."

"No, no, dude," The blond gently pushed him back down on the bed, "that's the last thing you need, at least, while you're incoherent." He then stood up and balked as Gregory glared at him menacingly.

The vampire growled, "Move away, Tony..." He said warningly, tightening his hands into fists.

"No, wait, wait!" Tony moved towards the vampires, and grabbed Gregory's arm, "Gregory, please, you have to go o—!" He trailed off as the vampire backhanded the blond. "Ack!"

Gregory growled, "I said move away, mortal!"

"Hey!" Rudolph snarled, grabbing the lapels of his brother's cape, "Don't you dare treat Tony that way!"

The brothers struggled with each other. Tony winced, pressing a hand against his cheek, where Gregory had hit him. He got back on his feet, rushing towards Adam and wrapping him with the blanket. The brunette whimpered, causing Tony to mewl involuntary in response. The blond frowned, shaking it off as he struggled to get his friend out of the room. Adam whined, trying to push out off the covers, and wrapped his arms desperately around the blond's neck. Tony panted, his breath labored, feeling heated up now as well. He made it to the door, but once he opened it, he sees Mavis, the Sackville-Bagg parentals, along with a brown, hairy man fending off about half a dozen humans from their rooms, releasing aggressive and dominating pheromones.

It overwhelmed Tony almost as much as it had Adam. And suddenly, the blond no longer felt control of his legs as they gave way beneath him and he was struck with a warm, hot feeling pooling inside him. Rudolph froze, as did Gregory, and the brothers stared wide-eyed at the two collapsed mortals. They looked towards the ongoing brawl, and Mavis stopped joining the fight to get Adam and Tony back into the room. Frederick and the hairy man found it more difficult to fend off the humans. The two brothers growled, moving toward to assist them, when they literally froze in place, as did the aggressive humans.

"Okay," Dracula sighed irritably, his hand raised with a wisp of magic emanating from it. "what's all this then?"


End file.
